


The Photograph

by Cassysj (Plumetta)



Category: Moonlight (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 00:50:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1668653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Cassysj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josef returns something to Sarah for safekeeping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Photograph

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any Moonlight characters no copyright infringement is intended

Josef sat alone in his private plane the long ride to New York. The pilot’s voice interrupted his thoughts.

“Mr. Kostan please prepare for landing.”

“I’m already dead John.”

“Mr. Kostan please, I don’t want you to lose your head.”

He chuckled as he put on his seatbelt. The humans in his life cared about him. That was why he had to make this delivery.

The limo pulled up to Waverly Place. He dismissed the nurse and sat next to Sarah.

“Honey, I brought you something. I wish you would open your eyes and look at it.

He actually paused as if by magic it would happen. When she didn’t move he continued

“This is a photo of the S.S. United States as it left New York in 1956. This was going to be our honeymoon cruise. By then you would have adjusted to the turning. I planned for us to disappear in London for a few years. The day it was going to set sail I hired a photographer to take this picture for me. I’ve kept it with me all these years. He sighed deeply.

“That’s the problem Sarah. I’ve held on to this photo as if we would take this trip. There was a fire at my house last week. I ran upstairs to save this picture and one of the girls got trapped. She’s alive but only because her friends pulled her out. I can’t sacrifice those who supply me with their life’s blood for an inanimate object."

 

He placed the photo on the dresser next to her bed. “I’m giving it to you. Keep it safe for me Sarah, It’s yours. If you ever wake up, I promise we’ll go on that trip. "

He stayed in the room for several hours but forced himself to not even glance at the picture. When he turned to leave he said to the nurse. “The next time I come make sure that photo is out of this room. I don’t ever want to lay eyes on it again.

“Would you like me to throw it away Sir?”

“No. It belongs to her but I can’t ever see it again.” 

“Are you sure Mr. Kostan?”

“I’m positive.”


End file.
